I Never Left
by sandstorm7
Summary: The old Overwatch family is almost back together again after Winston's recall. Soldier 76 wants in.
1. Chapter 1

Angela slowly creeped through Watchpoint Gibraltar's halls, tentatively fiddling with her lab coat sleeve. She found that she kept scoffing at herself, and she knew full well why. Acting so secretive and paranoid in such a well-lit building felt wrong. But then again, so did Overwatch's newest "recruit." She hadn't felt this worried about something in... When had she _not_ been worried?

Part of her told her to calm down, and she almost agreed with herself. This new agent certainly hadn't given anyone any reason to be wary of him...yet. If you excluded his massive criminal record, he seemed quite fit for military work.

Angela scoffed again. For goodness' sake, what were Winston and Lena _thinking_? Everyone. Even Torbjorn seemed complacent with this arrangement. _Torbjorn_. Barely any hesitation when letting this man join. Gibraltar was the _only_ location Overwatch had any chance of rebuilding in at the moment, and everyone had all agreed to just let the target of an international man-hunt join them.

 _"Worry not, Angela," Reinhardt assured her. "We're all going to be keeping an eye on him. He's evaded the authorities for this long, but he hasn't faced the likes of_ Overwatch _before. Besides...he truly seems like he wishes to help."_

 _"So did Gabriel," Angela replied sadly._

 _"Yes..." Reinhardt solemnly returned, eyes falling._

Angela reached the field-agent locker room, stepping by the edge of the doorway, pressing her back against the wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and peered around the corner.

There he was: Soldier Seventy-Six, as he was called. He sat on one of the benches with his back to the door, going through his bag, one of the lockers opened. What did a man like _him_ have to hold onto? He only wore a mask, combat boots and gloves, and...a _sports jacket_ , with his infamous "Seventy-Six" printed on the back. His outfit was efficient, but not the first thing Angela expected for such a brutal vigilante of his reputation.

His head shot up to the wall on his left.

Angela stifled a gasp, pulling herself back around the corner. Surely he didn't have some form of _super-sense_? ...Did he?

"...I can hear you back there." His voice was deep and grizzly, but not threatening.

Angela sighed. _Damn it._ After mentally telling herself she was capable of this, she turned the corner with a faux-confident step. "Yes?" she said flatly.

Seventy-Six growled quietly as he eyed her, going back to his bag as he rummaged through it. "You don't need to be afraid of me," he insisted with a surprising tone of congeniality. "I'm just packin' my things away. No harm here."

"I'm not afraid," Angela said plainly with crossed arms. "Just... _curious_."

Seventy-Six growled again at her remark, and gently flung one last thing into his locker. He stood, cleaning his leather gloves with a hanky as he wore them. He turned his red-visored gaze at Angela, but she stood unfazed. He took a quick scan around the room, trying to think of any non-intimidating conversation.

"...Nice place you got here," he finally said. "It'll look a lot better once you get some actual recruits walkin' these halls, I'm sure."

"That is what we are hoping for," Angela agreed with a nod. She glanced down for a moment, frowning. "How did you know I was hiding?"

"Heard you walking up to the door," Seventy-Six answered, almost sounding like he was smiling underneath his mask. "Heels aren't the stealthiest things in the world. You've never... You never got a whole lot of military training, did you?"

Angela stayed prim, defiant really. "I learned the basics, know how to handle a firearm if I need to, but that is all. I do not want to add to the problem of more lives being taken in the world."

"Good. Me neither."

"You _stole_ a _pulse rifle_ from a shutdown Overwatch base!" Angela scolded.

"I _don't_ ," he calmly retorted, " _kill_ with it. Try not to, at least. Incapacitations get me by more often than not. But...sometimes accidents can happen, and I do everything I can to avoid them."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go around being a vigilante in the first place," Angela dismissed.

Something in Seventy-Six's posture changed, and he stopped cleaning his gloves. He seemed...guilty. "You don't like what I'm doing..."

Angela kept her brow furrowed as she threw a hand up. "I don't see what you could possibly hope to gain from something so destructive."

"I'm not trying to 'destroy' anything. I... I just want answers." He sounded dejected.

"So do we," Angela said, finding herself sharing his dejection.

Seventy-Six was silent, looking down to the side.

Angela looked at him closely, with narrowed eyes and a slight tilt of her head. "...You're not going to tell us who you are, are you?"

"'Fraid not."

"Why?"

"Because it'd...only create more problems."

"Forgive me for not seeing how creating an open, trusting environment is a problem."

"It's not that simple."

"Not if you keep saying it isn't."

"I'm _protecting_ people by wearing this mask."

"You have loved ones?" Angela asked, a little taken aback.

Seventy-Six hesitated. His posture shrank with guilt again. "Yes... And it's better they don't know I'm doing what I'm doing. They shouldn't be around me anymore."

"So your 'mission' is more important than your _family_?" Angela demanded, hurt.

He faltered. "My mission is _helping_ my family."

Angela frowned in disgust. "I don't think they'd appreciate what you're doing as much as you'd like."

"They just don't see why I'm doing it yet."

"Can you at least tell _me_ why?" Angela asked, stepping. "Us? _Any_ of Overwatch if you're so intent on helping?"

Seventy-Six stepped back as she moved closer to him, unable to get out a retort. "...You got good people here," he finally said. "I don't want to bring them down with my... Things don't need to get personal."

"Overwatch was _built_ on immediacy," Angela pleaded further. "All agents knew each other well and personally. We did everything together. We were almost like...like a family."

Seventy-Six was unable to reply again. He only looked away, muttering, "Maybe I'm not meant to have a family, then..."

"Damnit, just _tell_ me who you are!" Angela yelled.

Seventy-Six seemed surprised by her outburst, stepping back defensively. But, after a tense moment, he sighed, his shoulders dropping. Angela's mouth stayed twisted with anger until he started slowly reaching towards his face.

After a click of his visor, he peeled off his mask, and slowly revealed his face to her. Angela gasped at who she saw, her anger immediately vanishing, her hands covering her mouth.

He had barely changed since the day she first met him. Only differences were his blond hair had went white, and he bore a diagonal slash across his face. She knew who gave him that scar. She was there the day everything all came crumbling down around Overwatch. It was the day that they all thought he died.

" _Jack_..." she breathed.

Jack smiled a pained smile as he held his mask, his face still seeming youthful despite all these years. The super soldier program he'd gone through when he joined the military with Gabriel was probably to thank for that. "Hi, Ange'," he said.

Angela could only breathe, still covering her mouth, eyes watering.

Jack's smile vanished, his eyes falling in guilt. He looked away. "You...knew it was me all along," he said softly, "didn't you?"

Angela nodded, sniffing as she lowered her hands. "I didn't want to hope, but..." She grimaced, and suddenly fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, surprising him. "You're the _only_ person I knew who could be that reckless..."

"Reckless," Jack repeated idly, eyes on the floor. "That's one way putting it..."

Angela sniffed, almost pulling away, but only found herself wincing and embracing him tighter. "How long...have you been _doing_ this?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but only asked, "How long has Overwatch been disbanded?"

"Oh," Angela wept, her face buried in his shoulder. " _Jack_..."

"Oh, no-no-no," Jack softly consoled, rubbing her back. "Angela, don't worry. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm right here. I'm here now, I promise. I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I never wanted to try to hurt anyone either. I only wanted to prove that we meant well from the start."

Angela sniffed her tears away as much as she could and forced herself to pull away, looking up at him. "R-Really?"

Jack held her shoulders with a sadly creased brow, trying to convince her. "This _wasn't_ about revenge. Gabe is... I don't even _know_ where he is anymore. I _never_ wanted to kill anyone for this, Angela. I'm just trying to clear our names, tryin' to figure this whole mess out any way I can."

Angela's jaw trembled at his words. She didn't shed any more tears, but she did embrace Jack again. "Oh Jack... You should've told us all sooner..."

"I know," Jack admitted regretfully, rubbing her arm. "I just...thought I had to do this on my own. I forgot what made Overwatch strong in the first place."

Angela nodded into his shoulder, sniffing the last of her tears away. "I'm... I'm so glad you're back. It hasn't been right without you here."

"Me too," he said, gently hugging her with one arm, touching his head against hers, "me too. I can't _tell_ you how much it hurt not having a team to come back to at the end of each day. Genji and Jesse and Lena pranking each other, Reinhardt and Torbjorn always finding something to argue about, Ana bringing in Fareeha on slow days..." Jack looked down at his mask for a long moment, and chuckled. "Speakin' of...I think it's about time that I finally told everyone that...I never really went away."

"Yes," Angela agreed with a smile, not even the slightest bit worried anymore, "about time indeed."

Everyone's gasps were just as big as Angela's when Jack walked into the common room, with the mask of Soldier Seventy-Six in hand, announcing that he'd be willing to take over role of Commander from Winston.

And Angela hadn't seen Reinhardt hug someone so hard in _years_.

* * *

 **NOTES:** Jack has not reunited with Overwatch as of yet in lore (he's currently palling around with Ana in Egypt), but if he did, I'd reckon it would go down something like this. Hypothetical reconciliation fuzzies. Hope it was nice :)

Not sure which OW fic I should tackle next. Zarya realizing Sombra's been captured by the Russian government? Or Genji meeting Zenyatta for the first time in Nepal? Both would have a few installments. I'm down with either if one sounds more appealing!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack crept through the window and fell onto the floor. His boots made the softest _thump_ against the wood. He snapped his head up, scanning the room through his red-tinted visor, only moving his neck as he did so. Nothing. No one. Silent.

He waited a few seconds more, listening for any and every sound. Nothing. _Coast clear._ He stood up with a sigh.

He was currently in a small apartment in Mexico, near Dorado. He looked around for any belongings. There wasn't much. A makeshift bed, a few decorative plants, even some photos.

Jack walked over to the mantle-piece. He looked at the handful of pictures and took one in-hand. It was a Blackwatch hangout: Gabriel, Genji, that Moira woman, and—

"That was a good one."

Jack whirled around, picture still in-hand. Jesse stood across the room holding a drink, wearing a casual red flannel shirt.

"Never seen Gabe so happy," he went on, strolling forward. "He _smiled_ that day, how 'bout that? Forgot what it was like to see the old cat enjoy himself. 'Course, that was _before_ what happened in Venice."

Jack could only stare at him. "Jesse."

Jesse's expression was a little somber. "Hey, Jack."

Jack looked down with a quiet sigh. "Sometimes I miss you having spurs on your boots."

Jesse snorted. "Was I really that hard to keep track of?"

"I'm reminded of King's Row..."

"Gabe knew where I was." He looked down. "Actually, I see your point."

Jack chuckled. He set the photograph back on the mantle, gesturing around the room. "This is...humble."

"Layin' low," Jesse agreed with a nod. "Don't need much when you're the target of a nation-wide man hunt. _You_ should know, of all people. Got any tips?"

"Don't get attached to anything you can't carry on your person or strap to yourself. Tightly."

"So, lose the hat?"

"And the blanket."

"Ah," Jesse said with a grin, strolling closer and setting his drink on the table. "'Fraid that's a no-go. Wait, ' _it's gonna be the death of me_ ,' right?"

"If you don't get shot first for lookin' like...that."

"At least everyone's focused on me and not Reinhardt or Torb, or Lena, or Winston. I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to," Jack insisted.

Jesse shrugged. "Eh. It's just what criminal records do to your publicity." He looked up, eyes narrowing. "Why're you here?"

Jack clicked the back of his visor and peeled his mask off. His expression was sad. "We need you, Jesse."

"No you don't," Jesse quietly said with a shake of his head, a sad look in his eyes as well.

"We _want_ you."

"Same here, but the second PETRAS gets their fat mitts on me, I'm gonna be their lap dog, the dirt they need to make all of Overwatch look shady. I don't wanna risk that, 'specially not with you all still in the loop. I'm doin' us all a mercy here." He snorted a chuckle. "Speakin' of which, how _is_ the doc?"

"Worried about everyone. Relieved I'm back. Asked me to ask you if you're still smoking. Proud of what Fareeha's accomplished over in Egypt."

Jesse smiled at her mention. "Yeah, little spitfire's livin' up to her legacy. She'd make 'er mother proud for sure. Best part is? Unlike us, she's doin' it _legally_."

Jack opened his mouth to tell him that Ana was still alive, but found himself faltering. Ana still wasn't sure about telling everyone just yet. Not even Sam knew. Best keep it a secret for now. "For sure," Jack agreed instead. "I've almost forgotten what it's like to not have to look over my shoulder after everything I do. Almost wanna say I miss it."

"Really? I thought you'd like this setup more. Less suits 'n ties breathin' down yer neck."

"Mm. Point taken. Miss having a team and a warm bed to come back to at the end of the day though."

"We all do."

Jack grunted. He snapped his mask back on and turned to the window.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Jesse said. "Really. I got my own business to take care of. It's not that I don't wanna join you, it's...just that I can't."

Jack nodded over his shoulder. "I understand."

He put his foot on the windowsill.

"Jack?"

He paused to listen.

"Tell everyone I do miss 'em. And...I'll try to make it back to y'all once I'm done with my mission."

Jack smiled under his mask. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it." He pondered. "What _is_ your 'mission' exactly?"

"I messed up bad. I...let Talon get their hands on somethin' to spare some folks."

"What was it?"

"That's what I gotta find out."

"Mm. Any leads? Need any help? I could stay here another night or two."

"I already got a gal," Jesse said with a smile. "Gonna meet her on Christmas and see if we can work somethin' out."

"This gal got a name?"

"Not sure. Heard she's called _Shadow_ , or somethin'. Hear she's the best at what she does and that she knows how Talon works on the inside. That's all I need."

Jack smiled. "Keep your head low, Jesse. Make it back home safe."

"Aye-aye, Commander."

* * *

 **NOTES:** So this is kind of an odd situation lol. I don't have any ideas to continue this fic with, but I didn't quite know if this chapter should be it's own fic or not. I think it works well enough, Jack being the common thread between them and there's enough continuity that works. Still a little one-shoty but whatever. I wrote this before Reunion came out (Ashe and her gameplay are lovely btw), so this is supposed to tie together McCree's bar scene in Reflections with his own comic Train Hopper. Echo seems like she has big things ahead of her, playable or not. It's surprising SHE isn't playable before/instead of Ashe but I don't work at Blizzard lol.

Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
